TRD 3000GT
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota (base car) TRD (tuner) |year = 1996 |image = |drivetrain = |engine = 2JZ-GTE |torque = 318.3 lb-ft |power = 318 BHP |displacement = 2997 cc |length = 4520 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1275 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The TRD 3000GT is a Tuned car produced by TRD, but listed as a Toyota vehicle. The car is a tuned version of the Fourth Generation Toyota Supra. It only appears in Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There is only one color available for this vehicle, it is unnamed in-game: * Slate Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In Japan if you want to tune up your Toyota you go to TRD. The company uses its track experience to turn normal road cars into stunning race replicas. Take the MR2 for example. TRD will turn this little mid-engined sportster into the wild 2000GT. It's a full 100mm wider than the standard car and features an aggressive aero cowl to completely re-style the front end, turning it into a tarmac-snorting mean machine. The wheel arches are massively widened to cope with huge alloy wheels and chunky side skirts and re-worked bumpers are also added to go along with a rear wing that wouldn't look out of place on the grid at Suzuka. The suspension and engine can be tailor-made to suit your needs and the number of combinations are far too many to list. The Chaser saloon is also a recipient of the TRD treatment, with three engine options from two-litres to 2.5-litres and a 2.5 turbo. Again there are major styling enhancements including aero-bumpers with Cibie fog lamps plus a variety of lavish interior trim embellishments. Again the options for engine and suspension modificationsMisspelt "modicications" in-game are almost endless. At the top of the TRD tree is the 3000GT, its version of the already high-performance Supra. Its 50mm wider than the standard car thanks to major body building around the wheel arches to house new, grippier rubber. The front spoiler includes a race-style diffuser and there's an adjustable rear wing to alter the amount of downforce required. These sophisticated aerodynamic aids were developed on the track of the 1994 All Japan GT Championships, while a whole host of engine and suspension work can also be ordered - again with the knowledge that TRD will have tried and tested its techniques on the race track. Acquisition GT1 This car can only be obtained by completing the National A License with all gold medals. GT2 This car can only be obtained in the Super Touring Trophy event. It has a 1/3 chance (33% probability) to come as a prize car. Pictures -R-TRD_3000GT.jpg|A TRD 3000GT with racing modifications applied. The livery appears to be based on #8, driven by Tom Kristensen and Bertrand Gachot in the 1996 JGTC season for FET Racing Team. This livery was formerly the racing modification for Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 in the first game. File:T-RDNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:T-rdnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:TRD Cars Category:Toyota Tuned Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars